Kickin It: A Love Story ReUploaded
by dorkyismymiddlename19
Summary: Jack's old friend Kyle moves into town when their dad gets a job offer. One thing: Kyle is a girl. Will Kim get jealous as Jack seems to get closer to Kyle and farther from her? CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm going to start this off with the first episode and then I'll skip ahead to the plot line. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It all rights go to Disney XD! I also reposted this because I put it under the wrong category and it wouldn't let me change it so i was forced to repost it. Enjoy!**

Jack walked into the lunchroom on his first day of school feeling nervous that he wouldn't make any friends here. He looked around for a minute, trying to decide where he should go, when he saw a friendly looking woman behind a lunch counter. He sighed in relief and walked up and grabbed one of the red lunch trays off of the counter.

"How ya doin?" He asked, sounding more confident than he truly felt. "It's my first day, what would you recommend?"

"Not this stuff," the woman replied, looking thoroughly disgusted. "I don't know what half of it _is_!"

Jack chuckled, feeling slightly better. He decided to take his chances and put some random food on his tray, hoping it would turn out to be good—or at least _edible_. As he turned around, he saw a blonde girl, who looked roughly his age, walking in his direction, while tossing an apple in the air and catching it. She threw it up as she got closer to him and accidentally threw it too far ahead of her and she couldn't reach it. Acting on impulse, Jack caught the apple on his foot and flung it in the air and catching it, a smug look on his face.

"Alright, that was almost cool," she said smiling, "I'm Kim."

"I'm Jack," he replied. "I'm new."

Kim chuckled, "Yeah, I can tell. You still have that new kid smell." She wrinkled her nose in feigned disgust.

Jack laughed. He had to admit, Kim was funny… and incredibly pretty too. Her blonde hair was straight, falling just below her shoulders, she had chocolate-colored eyes, a small splatter of freckles across her nose and cheeks, and a wide smile with straight white teeth.

"Um," Jack was snapped out of his thoughts as she spoke. "Can I have my apple back?"

"Oh! Sorry." he exclaimed, feeling extremely dumb. "Sure—" He gave the apple back to her. "So maybe I'll see you 'round Kim!" He flashed her what he hoped was a winning smile.

"Maybe you will," she replied smiling and walked away.

Jack smiled shaking his shaggy brown hair away from his eyes. He was skinny, but not scrawny, and he wore jeans, black high tops, and a plain black shirt with an unbuttoned plaid shirt over the top of it. He had light brown eyes and dimples whenever he smiled.

"Hey! New kid!" a voice called out. Jack turned and saw a short boy sitting at a table with two other guys, one with black hair in an attempted Mohawk, and the other very skinny with brown hair.

He smiled and walked over to them pausing by the open seat as the black haired boy spoke up.

"Uh, what're ya doin Eddie! That seat is reserved for cheerleaders, prom queens, and supermodels."

"Well I'm Jack," he said pulling out a chair and sitting down. "So how do you all know each other?" They were probably the most unlikely group of friends he'd seen so far.

"We're friends," the brown haired boy said looking at Jack. "We do karate together after school."

"We don't just do karate, Milton." The black haired boy said. "These fists are registered weapons. In fact I've already gotten a few calls about joining the Navy Seals."

"Navy Seals?" the short one—Eddie?—scoffed. "You're afraid of _baby_ seals!"

Jack chuckled and looked at the brown haired boy—Milton—who was nodding. Just then a falafel ball hit Milton on the back of his head.

"Gaaaah!" he complained turning around as the guys who hit him laughed.

"That's awesome!" the black haired boy said. "The kid from the Black Dragon dojo just whaled you—" He was abruptly cut off as another falafel ball hit him in the face and he looked shocked. "Not cool man! Not. Cool!" the kids from the Black Dragon just laughed hysterically.

"Aren't you gonna do anything?" Jack asked appalled that they were just sitting there. "Wait, I thought you guys knew karate."

"Yes we do," Milton said confidently as he stood up and turned around. The Black Dragons just looked at him as if daring him to come over and he promptly sat back down, disappointed. "But they know it better."

Jack smiled. "It's cool," he said standing up. "I got this."

As he walked away he heard Milton say, "Why did we learn his name? Now I'm gonna miss him!"

Jack smiled and shook his head as he reached the table where the Black Dragons were sitting.

"Hey!" Jack said in a cheery greeting. "I like your outfits. You guys uh—_cheerleaders_?"

"No!" a burly guy with curly hair replied. "Well, _Brian_ used to be." Another guy in the group looked down, embarrassed, as Jack stood there feeling largely weirded out.

"So," the burly guy said standing up. "You got a problem or something?" Jack's smile disappeared.

"I didn't come over here to fight, man." Jack said turning around.

The guy attempted to throw a punch once Jack's back was turned but Jack caught his fist in his hand.

"Okay," he said looking back. "You _probably_ shouldn't have done that."

The moments that followed were pretty much all a blur. No time seemed to have passed and suddenly Jack was in the middle of a trashed lunchroom, the Black Dragons either knocked out on the floor or—one of them—face down in a trash can.

Jack looked around and saw a surprised smile on Kim's face, and shocked expressions on Milton, Eddie, and the black haired boy's (A/N ik Jerry hasn't introduced himself yet).

Then suddenly it dawned on him what he had done, and he promptly pushed through the crowd of kids and when he reached the door, rammed it open and sprinted out of the lunchroom.

Later that afternoon, Jack was skateboarding through the open area of the mall, knowing full well that he wasn't supposed to. He caught sight of the mall cop on one of those two wheel scooter thingies.

"That new kid, Jack, is on his skateboard again!" the cop said. He then put a small red flashing light on his helmet and chased after Jack.

Jack narrowly swerved to avoid an old lady as he turned a corner and heard the cop say "I'm in pursuit!"

Jack then swerved through the tables knowing perfectly well that the cops scooter couldn't fit through them very easily as the cop shouted, "Jack! C'mere!"

Jack laughed as he jumped off his skateboard and it rolled under a table as Jack flipped over it. Jack then landed on his skateboard on the other side of the table and continued his miraculous get away. He did a trick on the side of a ledge and skated into a hallway and almost ran into a guy walking out of a door.

"Look out!" Jack shouted and the guy got out of the way just in time as Jack skated into the building. He then crashed through a wall and landed in the Bobby Wasabi dojo, as Jerry (just pretend that he told Jack his name before), Eddie, Milton, the lunch lady, Marge, and a tall sandy haired guy who must have been the sensei. Jack landed on the ground in a perfect roll and stood up shakily.

"That boy just came right out of the wall!" Marge exclaimed as Jack took his helmet off.

"Okay you guys, have _got_ to try that!" Jack exclaimed, still filled with adrenaline. He then looked at the hole he made in the wall and saw the mall cop sticking his head through.

"Come here, you!" he said.

"Gotta go!" Jack said. "Sorry about the wall!"

He ran and did a series of back flips and tried to get away when two other mall cops came and held him by his arms and he sighed and surrendered.

"Who _was_ that kid?" he heard the sandy haired sensei say.

"Jack!" Milton, Jerry, and Eddie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ohhh!" the sensei replied.

Jack stood there obviously disappointed that he had gotten caught and silently cursed to himself.

About a half hour later, he was sitting outside the dojo as the sensei walked up to him with a report.

"You're in big trouble, Jack!" he said. "But, if you join my dojo and help me win two belts, I'll tear up this report and you won't have to go to Juvie!"

"Juvie?" Jack asked.

"That's jail for kids, fella!" the sensei said.

Jack stood up.

"I would join your dojo," he said. "But I'm not a karate guy, I'm a skater."

The sensei looked at him incredulously.

"You took out four Black Dragons all by yourself and did a _perfect_ flying side kick through my wall!"

Jack smiled a little but was more serious. "Kay truth is, my grandfather was a karate sensei. He even trained Bobby Wasabi for _all_ of his movies!" He gestured to one of the many posters in the room.

The sensei looked shocked. "Your grandfather trained _Bobby Wasabi_? The founder of this dojo, and star of such classic movies as _Samurai Beach Party_,_ Kung Fu Cop_, and _Nana Was a Ninja_?"

Jack nodded for all three. "Yup!"

"You know this dojo is built on the principles of the Wasabi Code!" the sensei said.

He held out his hand and Jack clasped it in his.

"We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die!" they said in unison. Then they pressed one fist to the other palm and said, "Wasabi!" (Okay by now let's pretend that Rudy introduced himself properly.)

"So do we have a deal?" Rudy asked.

"Deal," Jack replied and they shook hands.

Later that day he sat in a restaurant at the mall with Jerry, Milton, and Eddie when Kim walked up to their table.

"Hey Jack!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hellooo Kim!" Everyone but Jack answered before he got the chance to speak.

Kim looked embarrassed but shook it off, "Um, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Once again the guys cut Jack off before he could say anything. By now Jack was really getting irritated.

"Guys can you give me a sec? Vamoose!" Jack said waving them away. When none of them moved he added, "That means go!"

Jerry looked at him offended. "I know what vamoose means!"

He, Milton, and Eddie got up and walked out of the restaurant with Jerry complaining in another language the whole time.

Kim raised her eyebrows and took a seat across from Jack in the booth.

"Looks like you know something about karate," she said smirking.

He smiled, "A little bit."

"So what are you doing at Bobby Wasabi?" she asked. "You should be training at the best dojo in town!"

"Really?" Jack asked. "What do you know about karate?"

She gave him a look and they went over to the Black Dragon dojo where she promptly broke a board impressively.

"I guess you _do_ know a little something about karate!" Jack said, impressed.

"This place made me a black belt," she said proudly. "Everything at the Black Dragon, is best of the best."

Kim then put another board up and Jack was about to break it when he was interrupted.

"Ah, Jack!" a voice said. Jack looked over and saw that it was the Black Dragon sensei walking over to them. "I've heard so much about you, I want you to know that if you join this dojo, you'll be like a cobra, fast, dangerous, and quite comfortable sleeping in a basket!"

Jack looked at him as if he was crazy at his last comment. He turned to Kim as she spoke.

"What Sensei's trying to say is, if you train here, we'll make you a champion!"

"Check out this bow staff," the sensei said bringing out a large silver bow staff from behind his back. "That is four ounces of perfectly balanced graphite, it's the same one the astronauts use."

Jack took the bow staff, giving the sensei a weird look.

"You know," the sensei said trying to cover up his weird comment. "For when they need a… bow staff in space."

Jack was still confused but he shrugged it off and walked forward and practice a bunch of moves with the staff while the sensei made approving comments. When he was finished, Kim spoke.

"So, what do ya say Jack? Will you join the Black Dragons?" she had a sparkle of hope in her eyes so it was hard for Jack to say no. But he knew he had to because he promised Rudy.

"I'd like to," he answered honestly, "But I can't."

"Jack come on!" Kim exclaimed. "Bobby Wasabi's a joke!"

Now Jack was angry, even if this _was_ Kim, who he had to admit he had the slightest crush on.

"Come on its not a joke to me! I gave my word." looking at the sensei and then back to Kim and put his fist to his palm. "It's the Wasabi code."

"Heh, the _Wasabi Coode,_" one of the Black Dragons said but the sensei shut him up with a wave of his hands and a "Zip it Frank!".

"Well, here ya go." Jack said as he went to give the bow staff back to the sensei.

"You keep it," the sensei replied. "Let it be a reminder that you're always welcome here."

"Wow!" Jack exclaimed. "Thanks!"

He then walked out of the dojo twirling the staff around.

About two minutes later he walked into the Bobby Wasabi dojo and saw that everyone was already practicing and he knew he was late.

"Hey guys!" he said. "Sorry I'm late I—" but Rudy cut him off.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Jack!" Rudy said. "Wait, where'd you get that astronaut bow staff?"

"It was a gift from the Black Dragons," Jack replied doing a trick with the staff. "See we can all use it!" he tried to offer it to Rudy but he made a disgusted face and pushed the staff away.

"No!" Rudy said. "No students from this dojo are forbidden from even _entering_ the Black Dragon!"

"What?" Jack asked angrily. "You can't forbid me from doing anything!" he said walking forward and pointing to himself.

"How could you betray me like this?" Rudy exclaimed as Jerry, Milton, and Eddie began to take notice of their conversation. "If it wasn't for me you would've been banned from the mall for two weeks!"

Jack was definitely angry now.

"Banned from the mall?" he asked, positively livid. "Wait, you said I was going to _Juvie_!"

Rudy scoffed and walked away a few steps. "You know, I say a lot of things. I'm what they call chatty."

Jack walked forward and pointed right in Rudy's face.

"You _lied_ to me! You broke the Wasabi Code!"

"Whaat?" Rudy said trying to look innocent, but it definitely wasn't fooling Jack.

"I didn't—Was—I—" Rudy stammered.

"Kim was right!" Jack said. "This place is a joke! I'm outta here!" he turned around and shoved the staff at Jerry, and then stormed out of the dojo.

"Fine!" Rudy called behind him before he was all the way out. "Go ahead!"

Jack just slammed the door and kept walking angrily.

**~Fast forward to tournament~**

Jack walked out to the middle of the floor, getting ready to face Kim in the vertical peg kick. He was once again part of the Bobby Wasabi dojo and had made up with Rudy. Eddie had won a belt in the tournament so far and so had Milton but he lost it when he did the illegal nipple twister so the guy he competed against.

Jack walked up and faced Kim.

"I was hoping we'd be on the same team, Jack," she said. "But now, I'm gonna have to take you down."

As they bowed Jack said, "You know I think you have a little crush on me." He smirked as she made a disgusted face.

"Ew! No!"

"Yeah," he said as he walked passed her and turned to face her again. "I think you do!"

He backed up and got ready to jump when suddenly he felt a shooting pain on the inside of his knee and he was thrown to ground, wincing in pain.

"Oh no he didn't!" Marge shouted as Rudy, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie ran over to help Jack.

"Rudy!" Jack said looking in the sensei's direction. "I can't get up!"

"Yes you can," Rudy said his hand on Jack's shoulder. "You're the champ! You gotta get up! You gotta get up champ!"

"Rudy!" Jack said quickly. "I can't get up because you're kneeling on my leg!"

"Oh sorry my bad!" Rudy said as he got up. All the guys helped Jack up from his position on the floor and helped him limp across the room. Jack knew what was going to happen now. Kim was going to have to kick the peg and Rudy wouldn't get his two belts, and that would be the end of Bobby Wasabi.

But as he turned around, he saw Kim coming in his direction, her robe, he noticed, didn't have her black belt tied on it anymore.

"So," she said giving him a concerned look. "Are you gonna be able to do this?"

Jack shook his head slightly, "I don't know."

"Your whole dojo's counting on you!" she said.

"If I do it," Jack began. "Will you admit you have a crush on me?"

"I do _not_ have a crush on you!" she protested.

When she turned to the other members of the dojo they looked at her knowingly and said, "Mmmhmm…"

She took a step toward them threateningly and they cowered away.

Jack shoot his head and put his hands up, ready to jump.

"I can't believe he's gonna launch off one foot!" Milton said. "That's one bad mamma jamma!"

"He's not launching off his foot!" Eddie said. "He's launching off his hands!"

"That's only been done once before!" Rudy said. "By a man named… Bobby Wasabi."

"Whooaa," the guys replied.

Jack looked over at them and immediately knew he had to do this, for the good of the dojo, and for his friends.

He then flipped and kicked the peg off of the high pole and it flew around the room and hit Milton's dad, causing him to fall over. No one was concerned though, and everyone from Bobbi Wasabi raced over to Jack and they all put their arms around each other as Rudy took his second belt.

"We got our belts!" he said excitedly. "We get to keep the dojo!"  
>All of the Black Dragons immediately got up and walked out of the dojo in a huff.<p>

"C'mon guys, we're goin home," Rudy said.

"You know what I'm feeling?" Jerry asked.

"I think we're all feelin' it." Jack replied as they all did high victory kicks in the air.

~.~.~.~.~

A couple days later, Jerry, Milton, Jack, and Eddie were all hanging out in the dojo.

"Hey guys," Jack said tossing an apple in the air and catching it. "C'mon let's get to work alright?"

He threw the apple again and failed to catch it, but was surprised when someone caught it on their foot and tossed up and caught it. It was Kim.

"Kim!" Jack said. "What're you doin here?"

"I quit the Black Dragon." She replied. "You guys were alright in the tournament, but the way I see it, you'll need all the help you can get!"

She held the apple back out to Jack and he took laughing slightly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jerry said, walking over. "You can't just walk in here and assume you're gonna be part of our dojo." Jack nodded backing up. Jerry continued, "You have to pass the test."

"Okay," Kim said as she backed up towards three dummies that were lined up. She did a series of karate moves and soon they were strewn all over the floor.

Jerry looked shocked but quickly composed himself and looked towards Jack, Eddie, and Milton, "What do ya think guys?"

"She's in!" Jack said smiling.

"Got my vote!" Eddie said.

"A+" Milton said.

Kim smiled. The spent the remainder of the day practicing and in that one afternoon, Kim was part of their circle of close friends.

**Okay that's it! I wasn't sure how I was going to start off this story so I decided to start it with the first episode. This is my first Kickin' It fanfiction so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kickin It: A Love Story Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I was bored so I felt like uploading another chapter. I don't know if it will be as good but I will certainly try my best. This takes place in the end of the Ricky Weaver episode in Jacks point of view. **

Jack walked in the dojo after the whole Ricky Weaver incident and found Kim literally obliterating the practice dummies. Jack chuckled at the sight.

"Hey Kim," he said and she jumped and turned to face him.

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

Jack shrugged, "I came to see if you were okay. Figured you'd be here. What're you doing anyway?"

"Eh, you know, practicing. Pretending that these dummies are Ricky." She said.

Jack laughed. "You know, he didn't even seem to care that you threw him across the room. He just talked about the girl at the next school he was going to see."

Kim shook her head, disgusted. "He'll never learn will he?"

"Well considering I let a bunch of paparazzi take pictures of him covered in guac, I think he regrets it at least a little bit."

"You what?" Kim exclaimed, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah," Jack replied laughing. He pulled out a magazine with an extremely embarrassed Ricky Weaver on the front. "Check this out."

Kim took the magazine and burst out laughing. "Well if he didn't learn his lesson, then he certainly got embarrassed."

"Yeah," Jack laughed. Then his voice got quieter, "I don't like it when people mess with my friends. When they do, I mess with them."

Kim smiled gently and put the magazine down on the bench beside her and took a few steps closer to him while picking up a towel and wiping her forehead.

"Thank you," she said after a moment of silence. "I just want to make sure you know that I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Jack said chuckling. "You just placed first in the Ricky Weaver toss!"

She chuckled turned away and walked over to the bench and set the towel on it after folding it. She slung her bag over her shoulder but continued looking ahead at the wall.

"Listen… Kim," Jack said walking closer. "I had really expensive burgers from San Francisco today, but I'm starting to think that the burgers from Circus Burger are better. So… want to grab one?"

He didn't know why he was so nervous asking her this. After all they _were_ best friends so it wasn't a bad thing if they went to get a burger together was it? So why was he so nervous? It's not like it was a _date_.

_But man do I want it to be_, Jack thought. _Wait! I can't be thinking this! Kim's my _friend!_ Nothing more!_

She turned to face him, "Sure." She bit her lip nervously.

At that moment, Milton, Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, and Falafel Phil walked in. Phil kept arguing with Rudy about whether or not he could be part of the Black Belt Boys.

"No!" Rudy shouted.

"Fine!" Phil shouted. "I'll create my own band!"

He walked over to Milton. "Milton will you—"

"No."

"Eddie?"

"No."

"Jerry?"

"No!"

There was a shouting match between all of them and then Phil started to do this weird dance around the room. Jack and Kim watched the whole exchange with creeped out expressions on their faces. Jack signaled for Kim to follow him, and they both quickly ran out of the dojo without any of the others noticing.

"Well that was entertaining," Kim said, her tone surprised.

"Yeah well, what can you expect from our friends?" Jack replied laughing.

"Yeah," Kim laughed. "You know, I'm really glad you moved here."

He looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Oh really?"

She playfully slapped his arm, "Don't get cocky. I was just going to say that if you hadn't moved here, I never would've realized that the Black Dragons were cheaters, and I wouldn't have gotten amazing friends that I have an awesome time with."

Jack disregarded her comment except for one point.

"You think I'm awesome?" he asked, a slight blush rising to my cheeks, though he had no idea why he was blushing.

He couldn't _like—_no. No way. He did not like Kim. She was a friend. Just a friend.

"Is that _all_ you heard of what I just said?" Kim asked, smirking.

"No, that's just all that stood out," Jack replied.

Kim rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on the arm.

The walked into the Circus burger and ordered two cheeseburgers and waited for the food to come. While they waited, Kim turned to Jack.

"So how was life where you used to live?" she asked.

"Oh you know, normal. I wasn't very into karate then, I was more of a skateboarding type of guy. I didn't have as many friends, only two. Ethan and Kyle."

"That's it?" Kim asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Hey it's not my fault my life was unnecessarily boring before I moved here!" Jack said, defending himself. "I was just a normal kid, two friends, normal school life."

"Well then how did you learn karate?"

"Well as you know, my grandfather was Bobby Wasabi's sensei. So he taught me a few karate moves whenever we hung out together—which was a lot by the way—. Eventually I learned almost everything that he does, though of course I'm not nearly as good as he is."

"So what does your grandfather do now?" Kim asked. Jack's face fell. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied, though it was obvious he was lying.

"Oh c'mon it's obvious you're lying," Kim said.

"He—uh—h—he…" Jack tried to explain but he couldn't seem to choke the words out.

"He what?" Kim asked. "Jack I've been your best friend for almost a year, you can tell me."

"He died," Jack said. Kim gasped. "Two months ago."

"Why didn't you tell me? Or anyone?"

"Because, Kim!" He said his voice raising. "I don't need anyone's sympathy! I acted like my life was perfectly fine because I can never handle people feeling sorry for me."

"Well that's not good for you!" Kim argued. "You _need_ to tell people that stuff! If you don't it just looks like you don't trust them!"

"Look, Kim, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he said his voice dropping. "Can we just stop talking about it? Please?"

Kim's face softened. "Okay, but tomorrow you're telling Rudy and everyone!"

"Oh alright," Jacks joking demeanor returned. "I'll tell them tomorrow at practice."

They took our burgers when they came and sat down at a table. Jack started to eat, feeling slightly down now that he knew that Kim felt sorry for him because his grandfather died. He just wanted people to be happy all the time, and to know that someone was at least a little upset because of him didn't make him feel good at all. He looked up to find Kim staring at him.

"What?"

She blushed and quickly looked down, "Nothing," she murmured.

"You _so_ have a crush on me," Jack teased, smirking.

Her head shot up and she blushed even more. "Jack, for the last time! I. DO. NOT. HAVE. A. CRUSH. ON. YOU!"

"Wow, Kim get any louder and you just might break the windows on this place." Jack said.

"Oh shut up. Good thing no one's in here, that would've been embarrassing," she said.

"Yeah," Jack replied and they fell silent.

Once they finished their meals, they threw their garbage away and walked out of the restaurant.

"You know," Kim said. "I just realized that I'm still wearing my karate uniform!"

Jack chuckled, "I honestly didn't notice."

"Really?" Kim asked. "Or are you just saying that to be nice?"

"I really mean it," he replied. She smiled. "I wouldn't care anyway, since I do karate too."

"Oh right!" she exclaimed.

Jack laughed, "You seriously forgot?"

"Sorry!"

"Yeah, you _definitely_ have a crush on me!" Jack joked.

"You're never gonna let that go are you?" she asked.

"Hah!" Jack said clapping and pointing a finger at her. "You didn't deny it!"

"Oh don't flatter yourself," her tone was angry but she was smiling. "I just feel that question isn't even worth answering."

"Yeah, sure," Jack said. "_That's_ why."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Jack didn't have time to answer when Rudy, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie walked out of the dojo, followed by a very smug looking Falafel Phil who then walked away. The guys were covered in cuts and bruises and were groaning with each step.

"What happened to you guys?" Jack exclaimed.

"Eddie happened," Jerry said.

"Hey!" Eddie said. "It wasn't entirely my fault!"

"Oh yeah?" Rudy piped up.

"Eddie," Milton said. "You said that in your Explore Scout manual there was a chapter on how to get rid of people nicely. Do you see how nice that turned out?"

"Okay so maybe it was kind of my fault…" Eddie admitted.

Jack couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

"Eddie," he said still laughing. "You should've known after the last time you used your Explore Scout skills, that it wasn't gonna work!"

"Yeah I'm sorry about your phone," Eddie said.

"Yeah you should be!" Jack said. "I still have almost five bee stings that aren't completely healed and that was just to get my phone back from out of that log!"

"Yeah," Jerry said. "And my face is still sore from those porcupine needles."

"Okay Jerry that was your fault for thinking that the porcupine was a _groundhog_!" Kim said. Everyone except for Jerry cracked up at this.

"It was an honest mistake!" Jerry said trying to defend himself.

Jack walked over and patted him on the shoulder, "Whatever makes you sleep at night, man."

Jerry scowled as everyone else continued to laugh.

"Well at least Rudy and I didn't have to deal with that," Milton said proudly.

"Yeah," Jack scoffed. "But from the looks of it, you got your fair share of the wrath of Eddie the all mighty Explore Scout."

Eddie folded his arms in a huff as everyone laughed at him. Then a security guard walked up.

"What are you all doing here?" She demanded. "It's nine-thirty! The mall's closed."

There were mumbles of "Oh, sorry." Here and there and everyone hurried to get their stuff and get out of there.

When they were all about to go their separate ways, Jack motioned for Kim to follow him out of earshot of the others.

"Hey Kim," he said. "What do ya say I teach you how to skate?"

"I don't know, Jack," she said. "I don't think that skating's really my thing."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

She still looked skeptical.

"Hey just try it once," Jack said. He could see in her eyes that he was winning. "If you don't like it, you don't have to continue, but you never know until you try."

Kim hesitated for a moment before she replied. "Oh alright, but just one practice."

Jack smiled, "Great! Come to my house at seven p.m. tomorrow, we can practice in my driveway."

"Are you sure it's big enough?"

"Trust me, you haven't seen my driveway," Jack said smiling. "So, see you then?"

Kim bit her lip, "Sure, but I'll see you in school and practice first."

"Okay, night Kim!"

"Night, Jack." She said before turning and walking away.

Jack smiled into the darkness before putting on his helmet, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, and skating away towards his house. He couldn't help but think of Kim coming over to his house the next day. He didn't know what compelled him to ask her but he couldn't stop thinking that it was because he was longing to spend more time with her.

"No!" he whispered to himself. "You do _not _like Kim! You don't! She's just a friend! A friend! That's all she is to you and that's all you are to her! That's it!"

But the attempts were fruitless. Images of her face kept flooding his mind. But after almost crashing into a stop sign, he shoved all those thoughts out of his mind and continued to skate, then he heard the object of his previous thoughts calling his name. At first he thought he was imagining it, before he heard it again.

"Jack!" She yelled again.

He stopped skating and kicked his board up into his hand. He turned to see Kim running towards him, a sweatshirt in her hand. She was out of breath when she reached him. She bent over and put her hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

"Man, I thought you'd never hear me!" she said holding out the sweater. "You left this back in the dojo and I wanted to give it back to you."

Jack took the sweater and—just now noticing how cold it was outside—put it on over his head. He could smell the perfume Kim had been wearing lingering on the sweater and he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes.

"Uh, Jack?" Kim asked. "Are you okay?"

His eyes snapped back into focus and he looked at her.

"Who me?" he asked stupidly. "Yeah I—I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked chuckling. "You looked like you had just asked out Donna, and she said yes."

"Oh sorry, I'm just tired I guess," he said.

"Okay then," Kim said smiling nervously. "Well I better get home. You know, don't want my mom want my mom to worry…"

"Uh, yeah, so… uh… see you tomorrow?" He stammered. _Wow. Smooth, Jack!_

"Yeah," she chuckled. "See you." And with that she turned around and walked away.

After Kim was gone, Jack's thoughts seemed to return to normal as he shook his head and got back on his skateboard. When he got home he said a quick hi to his mom, telling her where he'd been, and then walked up to his room, and laid down, now in plaid pajama pants and a Bobby Wasabi shirt.

"Okay," he whispered to himself. "So you like Kim, it's not a big deal. This doesn't change anything between us and it will probably go away soon." _Or will it?_

Jack sighed and figured that a good night's sleep would take his mind off of everything, and besides, he had school in the morning. He set his alarm to wake him up at six-thirty and then turned his light off and fell asleep.

**Okay I hope that chapter was good enough for you. Tell me what you thought in a review because I absolutely love seeing them! :D I'll try to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Okay I've kinda had writer's block and that's why I haven't been updating and I feel terrible for that! So I really really hope that you all like this chapter because I don't think it's the best of all of them, but I tried my best! I also want to thank all of you that have alerted, reviewed, and favorited my story! So without further ado, enjoy!**

The next morning, Jack woke up to a loud beeping sound filling his ears. Still half asleep, he hit the top of his alarm clock, hoping that he would by chance hit the power button. After what felt like an eternity to his tired arm, Jack got fed up with finding the power button and simply knocked his alarm clock to the ground and the beeping immediately stopped. He then proceeded to turn over and just when he was drifting off to sleep, he heard a loud yell.

"Jack!" a voice shouted. He instantly recognized it as his mother's, and she was also shaking his shoulder. Jack slapped her hand away and mumbled some incoherent words and settled down comfortably again. His mom then went to her last resort and yanked all of the blankets off of his bed and sending him to the floor, hitting is head on the bedside table in the process.

Jack got up groaning and rubbing his head while wincing. "What was that for?"

"Sorry honey, we both know that if I hadn't done that, you would've never woken up," his mother replied. Jack sighed. "Anyway I have pancakes cooking downstairs so come down when you're ready, don't be late!" She then put the blankets back on his bed and walked out of the room.

Jack sighed. One of the only things he absolutely _hated_ about school was that he had to wake up early. He picked up his alarm clock from the floor. It was completely broken and he knew he'd have to get a new one. He smiled. He could be really unpredictable when he was tired.

About a half hour later, Jack was brushing his teeth, dressed in jeans and a green t-shirt for the day, his hair still damp from the shower. When he was done brushing his teeth, he grabbed his backpack off the floor and headed downstairs, where his mom was setting a plate of pancakes and syrup on the table.

"Morning, mom," he said. "Sorry about earlier."

"Jack, I've lived with you your entire life. I'm used to it," she replied while pushing a glass of milk over to him. "Eat, you're going to be late."

Jack complied, not realizing how hungry he really was until he took the first bite. He ate the rest of the food as fast as he could and soon his plate was empty and his glass drained. He then got up and grabbed his backpack. He looked at the clock and saw that it seven thirty and he only had a half hour to get to school and be in his first class.

"Bye mom!" he said hurriedly and kissed her cheek. He then grabbed his skateboard and ran outside and started skating towards the school. On the way he came across Kim, who was running frantically trying to get to school on time. He chuckled.

"Hey, Kim!" he called. She turned and smiled in relief when she saw him. Wow her smile—oh Jack shut up!

"Hey Jack," she said waving. Jack stopped his skateboard next to her.

"Do you need a lift?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure that'd be great!" she said smiling widely and she got on the skateboard behind him and put her arms around him so she wouldn't fall off when he started to skate.

He knew that part of him only offered to take her to school so he could feel her arms around him, but he kept reminding himself that it was only to get her to school. But that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy it.

He started to skate and looked at his watch. Seven forty five. He had to hurry if he wanted to make it in time. He was just happy that there were no super busy streets on the route that they had to take so that he would be able to skate faster and not have to worry about getting hit by a car or something disastrous like that. And, with him being one of the best skaters in the neighborhood, they were at the school in record time. It was only when he and Kim had gotten off, that he realized that she looked extremely shaken.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Uh, yeah," Kim replied, trying to sound confident but the quiver in her voice gave her away. "I have no idea how I'll ever learn to ride one of those. I was scared that I was going to fall off even when I wasn't alone!"

Jack smiled and patted her on the shoulder reassuringly.

"You'll be fine," he said. "It's really fun once you get the hang of it, I promise."

"Okay…" she said but she still seemed skeptical.

"Jack, Kim!" A familiar voice shouted. They turned to see Milton, Jerry, and Eddie running over to them waving a magazine in the air. They were running so fast that they were practically tripping over each other to get over to them.

Jack laughed, "Okay what is it that has you nearly braking your necks to get over here?"

"You've _got _to see this picture! It's hilarious!" Jerry exclaimed shoving the magazine into Jack's hands.

Jack took one look at the magazine and immediately started to laugh and Kim snatched the magazine out of his hands and promptly joined them in the hilarity.

"Okay," Jack said. "That is probably the funniest picture of Ricky Weaver I've ever seen, and that's saying something since I've seen him covered in guacamole."

"Yeah," Eddie said. "I heard that when he went to the next school, that girl beat him up too because she saw the article in the last magazine."

"Serves him right!" Kim said. "Now I hope he's learned his lesson by now."

"Nah probably not," Milton piped up. "He's another repeat of Arthur I'm sure of it."

There were several murmurs of agreement from the others and just then, the bell rang.

"Aw man!" Jerry complained. "Now we're gonna be late!"

And with that, they rushed off to class.

"Ugh!" Jack exclaimed as they all walked out of math class at the end of the day. "That has got to be the hardest math test _ever_!"

"Jack, it wasn't that hard! Did you even study?" Kim asked.

Jack immediately looked down, embarrassed.

"See? That's why you failed." Kim said, highly amused.

"Oh, shut up," he returned, smiling.

"Oh my gosh, guys!" Milton exclaimed just as Jacks phone buzzed in his pocket. "You have to read this part of this article, it's _hilarious_!"

"Hey you guys go on," Jack said holding up his phone and gesturing towards it. "I gotta take this."

Walking away from the others he pressed the green button on his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jack!" A familiar voice said through the phone.

"Kyle?" Jack exclaimed. "I thought I'd never talk to you again!"

"Are you kidding? Why would you think I'd never call my best friend who'd just moved away?"

"Good point. So what's up?"

"Well I'm just calling to tell you that… I'm moving!"

"What?" Jack exclaimed, surprised. "Where?"

"Literally right down the street from where you are! It turns out that my dad got a job offer down there and now we're moving!"

"That's great! When are you moving?"

"Tomorrow! Wait hang on… oh that's dad calling, I gotta pack. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay!" Jack said, excited that he's be able to see his old friend again. "See you."

After he hung up he walked back over to his friends.

"Who was that?" Kim asked when he reached them.

"Oh it was just my old friend from where I used to live, it turns out they're moving here!" Jack replied.

"Awesome!" Milton said. "It'll be really cool to add someone to our little circle of buddies!"

Kim laughed. "Okay then, well c'mon guys or we'll be late to practice!"

They were halfway through practice when Kim caught Jacks eye and gave him a meaningful look. He sighed. He knew that he had to tell everyone about his grandpa, but he was scared about what they're reactions would be. As it sensing his thoughts, Kim gave him a sympathetic and encouraging look, and he spoke up.

"Hey, uh, guys?" He said. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Jack?" Rudy asked.

"Well, I know I should've told you this sooner but, my grandpa died two months ago." He said.

Everyone's mouth dropped open and they all gaped at him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rudy asked, speaking for all of them.

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't want you guys to feel sorry for me or anything," Jack said sighing and sitting down in the bench in the middle of the room. "I don't need anyone's sympathy."

"Well I can kind of understand that I guess," Rudy said, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder, but you really should've told us sooner anyway."

Jack nodded. "Yeah I know, I'm sorry."

"Eh, it's fine," Jerry said. "If you don't want us to say anything, we won't. Of course, we'll still feel sorry for you, but we won't openly express it if you don't want us to."

For a second, everyone gaped at him until he shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" he asked, indignant. "I can say something intelligent once and a while! I'm not a complete idiot!"

After another minute of everyone just staring at him, he backed up looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Well," he said. "What're you waiting for? We have to finish practice!" and with that, he started to attack one of the dummies again.

Everyone shook their heads, breaking out of their stupor, and walked over and continued practice.

After practice was over, Jack caught up to Kim as she was walking out of the locker room and grabbing her backpack. Jack already had his backpack slung over his shoulder and was carrying his skateboard under one arm and holding his helmet in the other.

"Hey, it's time for your skating lesson," he said grinning.

Kim smiled nervously, "Okay." She sounded uncertain.

"You'll be fine! I won't let you fall off, I promise!" Jack reassured her. She looked slightly less nervous, which was good, but she still looked scared out of her mind.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, we'll just walk to my house instead of riding, okay?"

Kim nodded gratefully and they made their way to Jack's house in silence. The walk was mostly quiet because Kim was obviously still nervous, and didn't seem in the mood to talk.

When they arrived at Jack's house, he entered the password into the keypad on the side of his garage and it slowly opened. When he turned to Kim, her mouth had dropped open, and she looked completely and utterly shocked.

"What?" Jack said, nervously. "Is everything okay?"

"Jack," Kim said. "Your house is freaking _huge_!"

Jack laughed. "My grandpa bought it. With him being Bobby Wasabi's sensei and all, I think he had way more money than he could handle."

"It's still huge. It's like a monster in house form."

Jack chuckled as he led Kim into his spacious garage, and the walls were filled floor to ceiling in tons of skateboards.

"Holy crap!" Kim said. "How many skateboards do you _have_?"

Jack laughed, "Only around forty or fifty actually, it just looks like a lot more because I probably spread them out too much."

Kim could only stand and stare, dumbfounded. Jack smiled and got a skateboard off of the wall nearest to him and grabbed a helmet off of the floor. Turning back to Kim, he was glad to see that she had composed herself somewhat, and no longer looked as if her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"You ready to start?" he asked as he handed her the skateboard and helmet.

"They're both my mom's. She doesn't like skateboarding all that much, but since I like it and she wanted to spend more time with me, she tried to get into it."

Kim only nodded uncertainly. Jack walked over to her, put his hands on both of her shoulders and willed her to look at him. When she did, he spoke.

"You'll be fine. I did promise that I wouldn't let you fall didn't I?"

Kim visibly relaxed, and Jack took his hands away reluctantly.

"Yeah," she said as she put the helmet on. "I'm ready."

"Okay let's go into the driveway so there's less cracks or anything that could make you fall off at first."

Kim nodded, understanding, and they walked out onto the driveway and she put one foot on the skateboard.

"Okay," Jack said. "It's actually a pretty simple concept, but it's a lot harder to actually do. So once you've got your foot on, make sure that you have a good balance so that you have less of a risk of falling off. And once you've done that, lightly push off with your back foot and then put both feet on the board. It takes a lot of balance to ride a skateboard, and everyone falls off in the beginning, so don't expect to be good when you first start. Good?"

"Yeah," Kim said. "Let's do this."

Jack chuckled slightly at the determined look on her face. He couldn't help it, it looked absolutely _adorable_ on her. Not that he would ever tell her that of course, as she would either suspect that he liked her, or hit him. Or both. Yeah, best to keep silent.

Kim carefully pushed off with her back foot but before she could get anywhere, the board slipped out from under her foot and she fell. As she got up, rubbing her back, Jack jogged over to her.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, that stupid thing isn't cooperating." Kim said glaring at the skateboard which was currently laying in the grass.

"Kim, you do realize that it's an inanimate object, right?" Jack joked. She shot him a glare.

"Don't start with me!" she said as he backed up, raising his hands in mock surrender. "I'm going to get the hang of this if it takes all day!"

They proceeded to practice for another hour when a car pulled into the driveway. Jack immediately recognized it as his mom's and when she got up to them, she rolled down her window.

"Hi, Jack," she said. Then she looked at Kim. "And you must be his friend Kim. Jack's told me a lot about you." Then she took in the skateboards and rolled her eyes. "Oh don't tell me, Jack somehow roped you into learning how to skateboard, didn't he?"

Kim laughed, "Yeah, but it's actually kind of fun."

"Yeah, I could never get the hang of it." Jacks mom said as she got out of the car and got some grocery bags out of the trunk. Then she turned to Jack. "I just went grocery shopping, can you help me bring them in?"

"Sure mom," Jack said before turning to Kim. "You can keep practicing."

She nodded and Jack headed inside with his mom after grabbing the rest of the bags and closing the trunk.

That's when it happened. Jack was inside with his mom, helping her put the groceries away when he heard the scream. Immediately knowing it was Kim, he ran as fast as he could outside and into the driveway.

"Kim?" he shouted.

**End of the chapter! Okay I really didn't know where to end this so I decided that this was a pretty good place. Again, thank you all for your feedback, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Kickin It: A Love Story! Please, please review! Reviews are love :D**


End file.
